Soulmate
by LadyIceKiller
Summary: Y yo llegué hasta ti sin nisiquiera buscarte. Alternate timeline.


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Esta es una historia basada en el roleplay que estuve haciendo durante unos meses y que involucró a esta pareja. Sé que es una capítulo corto pero espero lo disfruten.

**Cap. 1. El comienzo**

Cuando ella llegó al Santuario, después de tanto tiempo, no imaginó que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar de una manera que le traería tanta felicidad y tanto dolor al mismo tiempo.

Su cabello ondeaba libre al ritmo del viento. Desde donde estaba, el Santuario lucía imponente y hermosos. Sonrió. Sujetó las correas de cuero de su caja de pandora y bajó despacio por la montaña.

¿Qué clase de caballeros estarían ahora defendiendo las Doce Casas del Zodiaco? ¿Serían igual de fuertes que los que ella conocía? Siguió su descenso hasta llegar al Coliseo. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por él. Se detuvo a admirar esas hermosas ruinas y después observó a los aprendices que entrenaban; sonrió levemente al recordar su pasado.

Apenas llegó a las Doce Casas, el caballero de Aries, le pidió que subiera a los aposentos del Patriarca. Confundida, obedeció la orden sin chistar. Si el Patriarca del Santuario quería verla, pues eso haría.

Despacio, empezó el ascenso por los templos, elevando su cosmos en cada uno para anunciase sin recibir respuesta alguna

-Qué extraño –pensó mientras atravesaba el último templo antes de llegar con el Patriarca. Subió el camino que la separaba de su destino.

Al llegar, elevó una vez más su cosmos para anunciarse mientras una voz grave, le autorizaba el paso. Apenas abrió la puerta, un hombre alto, de cabello azulado y que portaba una armadura dorada, la recibió dándole la espalda:

-Buenas noches, me dijeron que quería verme –dijo un tanto desconfiada.

-Buenas noches, Yuzuriha –dijo el hombre -¿Necesita uno una razón para desear ver a una hermosa amazona como usted?

-Gracias por el cumplido, señor –respondió un tanto a la defensiva.

-La Guerra Santa está por iniciar, tal vez deberías quedarte en el Santuario por un tiempo –volvió a decir aún sin voltear.

-¿Una nueva Guerra Santa? –asintió un par de veces con la cabeza- Supongo que nunca está de más algo de ayuda extra.

- Así es... ¿Tienes dónde quedarte? De otro modo el templo de Géminis siempre está a tu disposición –El caballero giró, develando su verdadera identidad.

-Gracias, pero planeaba pedirle asilo a las amazonas.

-De acuerdo –sonrió –Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dejes de avisarme, hermosa.

-Apreciaría mucho que dejara de llamarme "hermosa", señor –respondió fría y cortante.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte; pero eres tan hermosa que es imposible no decirlo –volvió a sonreír de esa manera que sólo él podía hacerlo.

-Y a todo esto, ¿usted quién es? –preguntó ya algo molesta.

-Soy el actual Patriarca y caballero de oro de Géminis: Saga –sonrió una vez más.

-Perdone mi rudeza, señor –respondió rápidamente para después apoyar una rodilla en el suelo, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-No te preocupes –dijo aún con la sonrisa en sus labios- Entiendo que una amazona como tú no debe bajar la guardia nunca.

-Así es, señor Saga. Hay que estar siempre alertas –volvió a hablar, aún con la mirada clavada en el piso.

-Por favor, levántate.

En silencio, la amazona se puso de pie y poco a poco sus ojos se encontraron con los del apuesto geminiano. En ese momento, ella sintió que su corazón se detuvo un segundo. Algo en él acababa de despertar en ella un sentimiento que creía muerto. Se miraron por un segundo y después ella dio un paso atrás.

-Creo que cambié de idea, señor –dijo la amazona con voz tranquila, que para nada reflejaba lo que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Cambiaste de idea? ¿A qué te refieres? –La confusión era palpable en su voz.

-Me iré Jamir.

-Entiendo –asintió un par de veces mientras volvía a sonreír –Ten cuidado y espero que no te desaparezcas del todo. Si la guerra se desata, necesitaremos de tu ayuda.

-No se preocupe, señor. No me moveré de Jamir –habló con voz un poco más suave- Ahora, con su permiso, debo ir a Jamir

-Adelante. Nos veremos pronto.

-Con su permiso –Ella hizo una leve reverencia antes de salir de la habitación y volver a descender los doce templos.

Saga se quedó en la habitación, con una sonrisa extraña en dibujada en su rostro, una sonrisa que llevaba años sin mostrar; una sonrisa feliz.


End file.
